My Precious Mate
by xXxWaterLilyLoverxXx
Summary: Humals are the new big thing, but there's one thing that sets them apart from all other pets, and Sasuke's going to take advantage of it. M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Author's free write!** So everyone knows, the original idea and story for My Precious Mate was by Darkmoony! I simply adopted the story after she put it up for adoption; for anyone who has read the story beforehand this may be tweaked in a few spots, but other than that the basic story line she was making will be continuing. Later I may add a little conflict or something to liven it up with. However I'm thinking this story will be around six chapters at least. Also animegrl247 also has adopted the story, so you'll be getting double mate! Yay! ;D No doubt they'll be different so looks like everyone got lucky. But make sure to read her story also! P.S. This was my first lemon so, yah, not the best work here… but at least I tried!

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, language (not a lot but some), lemons (would it be an M-rated fan fiction without them?), a very possessive Sasuke, and maybe some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

My Precious Mate

Iruka stretched his tired arms out above his head as he slowly moved out from under his warm blankets; nudging Naruto lightly as he passed him on his way to the closet. Naruto stretched on the pillow and clawed the fabric slightly before jumping on the floor and walked over to where Iruka was trying to fix his ponytail, which had fallen out during the course of the night. After Naruto watched his owner struggle with his hair he let out an irritated growl and morphed into his human form. Iruka looked into the mirror and jumped when a tall teen boy with radiating blond spiky hair, intense clear river blue eyes, white tipped fox ears, a tail, and whisker marks on his cheeks dressed in a overly orange night shirt and pants made his way closer to the brunette. Grabbing his chest at the sudden scare his pet had given him so early in the morning, he let Naruto grab his brush and hair tie and he began to fix his masters hair.

"Good morning Naruto." Said blond smiled goofily in the mirror and murmured a good morning, causing Iruka to laugh knowing that Naruto wasn't in a good mood till he had eaten. Once the ponytail was spiked and tidy Iruka proceeded to changing into a black turtle neck and blue jeans, then ushered Naruto to get off his bed and to go change in his own room. Hearing the banging and clashing of pans and silverware as Iruka made an easy breakfast Naruto slowed his pace of getting ready until he smelt the first wisp of bacon hit his nose causing him to salivate and forget about putting on his clothes. Meanwhile, Iruka whistled happily and fell into a fond memory of remembering how he found Naruto. After being forced to take out the trash by Kakashi he had heard a ruffling sound from behind one of the bags. Backing up in surprise a small blond fox with huge ears and those fairy tale blue eyes popped out from behind the bag; staring up at the new friend he pranced over to Iruka's feet, sat down, and started waging his tail out of happiness. Putting the trash in the dumpster, Iruka gently picked up the small fox and let a frown shadow his face, the poor thing was starving and his ribs were visible, 'I guess there's nothing left for me to do but take you in and put some meat on those bones eh young one?' The blue eyed fox yipped in response and gently licked his friend's nose in thanks. To say that Iruka had been surprised that Naruto was a humal, a new age pet that had both an animal and human form, was a complete understatement. When Kakashi told him he literally fainted since Naruto then walked in to the room without clothes. Now, Iruka had adopted Naruto and they were happy together even if Naruto's obsession with orange was annoying as hell.

Once breakfast was cooked and laid out on the table Iruka walked to the base of the stair and sucking in a great breath, he bellowed up the staircase causing the blond to jolt into reality. "Naruto come on we're going to be late if you don't get your butt down here this instant and eat your breakfast!" In thirty seconds flat Naruto was dressed, hair brushed, face clean, shoes on, and sitting at the table with half his plate finished. "Slow down! You're going to choke if you continue eating like that!" Scolding the blond Iruka hit him upside the head before he pulled out the carton of milk to fill up his glass, while Naruto smiled up at Iruka to apologize then continued, in a slightly slower pace, to devour the plate.

When all the food was gone Iruka and Naruto set out in the car to the shelter that Iruka had founded after he realized just how many humals didn't have homes. Pulling up to the building Naruto bounded out of the car and raced to the front door still in his human form; while Iruka walked leisurely to the door and slowly took out the keys and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open wider Naruto ran down the clean slippery hall and into the main sleeping area, switching the light on without warning earned a few curses and pillows thrown at him but he just smiled. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! TIME TO GET UP! COME ON UP, UP, UP!" He yelled as he walked around the room and down the rows of beds that had the humals that always had trouble getting up. Pulling the covers off a few of the more desperate cases which included Shikamaru, who groaned and threw a pillow at Naruto. Laughing and throwing the pillow back at him Naruto ran out of the room to help Iruka with the food. Laying the food for each specific humal at their designated spot in the cafeteria* Iruka motioned for Naruto to let the others in. Each one shifted into their human form and sat where their food was, while Naruto sifted into his animal form to cuddle on Iruka's shoulder. Smiling at his young pet/friend Iruka scratched behind Naruto's large ear and left to fill out some paperwork in his office.

Sulking in the corner away from the other humals, a lone pair of eyes watched as the brunette and his fox left the room. Sasuke Uchiha watched his soon to be mate until he could no longer see him or smell his divine scent. Sasuke knew just how many of the other humal had their eyes on his mate, but they also knew the claim that Sasuke had not needed to state about the blond. 'He is my mate.' Every time another humal dared to look at his mate they would be glared down to a mess of quivering nerves. He knew his claim was fine on the fox, but there was the problem that the fox doesn't know about the claim himself. But that was about to change. In a week Sasuke found out Naruto was going to go into his yearly heat, confessing his feelings for him and having the chance to have kits with the blond was too perfect to pass up. Sasuke was lucky since he wants a family, that humal, whether male or female can become pregnant, but only the males can get the other pregnant. Perfect for someone who has to repopulate his pack; after Sasuke's brother Itachi killed his pack he had no other choice but to run. Around three months later after he ran away and lived off whatever he could find, a kind woman with long black hair and a red dress that often feed him mentioned a new shelter that took in humals until they were adopted.

That was when he met Naruto and Iruka. Apparently Naruto was a stray that Iruka found and adopted, and Iruka being the kind hearted man he was, decided to help other humal by founding a shelter. When Sasuke came, the shelter had opened only a week before hand, yet there were already ten stray humals. When Sasuke arrived and was greeted with a smile and blue eyes he knew that he wanted no one else in his life. Even now two years later, he hadn't changed his mind. No, Naruto was going to be his no matter what. Naruto and he were good friends after being together for so long, and that Iruka could never figure out why no one wanted to adopt the Uchiha. He was a rare gray wolf humal, great looks, and a great personality; yet Iruka didn't know that he always hid when anyone came to the shelter. After all, he wanted to go home with him and Naruto, yet Sasuke's shy side wouldn't let him tell the scarred man. No matter though, if he claimed Naruto as his mate and got him pregnant, Iruka would have no choice but to let him stay. The only thing in his way was time, and that only passed with patience.

Time lapse~

Yawning as he rose from his chair, Iruka yelled for Naruto, who was playing a board game with another younger humal, but quickly hurried over to his master. Telling the other that they were leaving never went over well, because for one that meant everyone had to be doing something quietly in case someone goes to bed and two Naruto was leaving. Locking and double checking that everything was done Iruka was shooing a few younger humals into their beds when Sasuke nodded to his henchmen that were aware of the plan he made up. At the node Lee and Neji began to growl and attack each other causing Naruto and Iruka to break up the random fight, leaving Sasuke to sneak out to Iruka car. Picking the lock to Iruka's trunk was easy and he hid in there till heard Iruka start the car and drive away. Sometime later he heard the car stop and Iruka and Naruto leave the car. Carefully making his way from the trunk and around the house to the back door and pulled the spare key out from the hiding spot in a potted flower that Naruto told him about, and opened the door. Sniffing the air Sasuke instantly registered Naruto's sent with a slight smell of heat in it; creeping up the staircase silently, Sasuke gently opened the door and saw Naruto in his animal form in the middle of his bed, curled up in himself and shivering slightly. Smiling gently at the sight of his mate to be, Sasuke shifted to his wolf form and curled around the smaller fox protectively.

Jolted awake by the most annoying sound in the morning, more commonly known as an alarm clock, Iruka shifted his head to look at the calendar on the wall and groaned. It was the day Naruto went into his heat, meaning Iruka would have to stay home, leaving him the only choice but to ask his old friend Kakashi to watch the shelter. After calling Kakashi and convincing him to do his old friend, and lover, a favor, Iruka opened the door to Naruto's room to wake him but stopped at the sight in front of him. Sasuke lying against Naruto possessively; at the sudden intrusion in his new territory Sasuke pushed himself up to stand over Naruto defensively. Hearing the low growl of warning Iruka stepped back and closed the door, all while fear what was going to happen to Naruto. Seeing the human retreat Sasuke laid back down and nuzzled behind Naruto's ear, feeling this Naruto mewled slightly before opening an eye to look at the wolf above him. Yawning then shifting into his human form, followed by Sasuke, Naruto looked quizzically at his friend before speaking.

"Sasuke, you bastard, what are you doing here?" Knowing it was his chance Sasuke leaned in and placed a gentle, heartfelt kiss on his mate; dazed at the sudden display Naruto placed a hand on the side of Sasuke's face, lightly stroking it. "I'm here because I want you to be mine Naruto. I love you, and I want to start a family with you. I want to see our grand kits with you, and I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sasuke poured his feelings into the few sentences and then looked at the blue eyed boy, who was gawping at him. Suddenly without warning, Sasuke was pushed back and Naruto was hugging him tightly while snuggling his head in Sasuke's shoulder. Pulling back to look at the boy, Sasuke wiped away a few stray teas with his thumb, than leaned into kiss his fox's forehead. "Naruto, will you let me have you?" Naruto blushed lightly then smiled sweetly.

"Sasuke, I love you too. I have since we first met, I've always wished for this day, of course you can have me. But can I have you too?" Sasuke looked at the fox and smiled gently at the statement that his mate was stating.

"Well, that's how it works, I have you and you have me. But know this, I'm **always** going to top." Kissing the pouting blond Sasuke inhaled at the weight that had been lifted of his chest when Naruto had accepted his love, and he instantly smelled the scent of heat that was Naruto. Forgetting the pervious conversation, Sasuke looked down at Naruto with lust in his eyes then let his instincts wreak havoc on his mate. (LEMON! PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE.) Sweeping his lips across Naruto's check Sasuke dragged his tongue down to the nape of Naruto's neck and then licked around his neck till he reached the other side and lightly scrapped his teeth across the skin. When Naruto yelped a little Sasuke instantly bit down and sucked hard on the sensitive skin, officially leaving a mark to show his ownership. Letting his fingers slide down and under Naruto's night shirt Sasuke quickly pulled the shirt over his mates head and followed suit with his own, leaving both shirtless and attacking each other feverishly in the need to be claimed. Pushing Naruto back against his bed Sasuke let one hand roam his back while the other tweaked Naruto's light pink nipple making it hard proving his attraction to the wolf. Watching as his fox moaned at the sensitive spots that he touched; Sasuke was entranced by the movement and look of his mate's mouth. He needed to taste him.

Waiting till a tweak of a nipple to cause the fox to open his mouth wide to moan loudly, Sasuke instantly stuck his tongue in the inviting mouth. Caught off guard at the sudden slick friend in his mouth Naruto squirmed but Sasuke simply stoked the boy's cheeks lightly to signal to relax. Seeming to calm down Sasuke probed at Naruto's tongue and when Naruto didn't resist he began to suck and dance with the other muscle. Liking the feel of his mouth on his mates Sasuke didn't let his mouth leave the spot it was in, but let one hand run the length of Naruto's chest and down to the hem of his pants. Realizing what was to come Naruto shifted out of nervousness but Sasuke distracted him with his tongue while his free hand dragged his pants and boxers off his body, which was followed by his own pants and boxers. Wrapping his hand around his mate's manhood Sasuke gently stroked it, making Naruto jerk away from his mouth and shiver in delight, smirking Sasuke moved his hand down to the fox's entrance and pressed a finger half way in. Waiting for Naruto's breathing to calm, Sasuke continued to bite in random spots, then when Naruto had adjusted Sasuke pressed all the way into his knuckle. Following the process till all three fingers were in and Naruto was stretched and Sasuke was very hard, did Sasuke finally position himself to thrust in. Gaining eye contact with Naruto he smiled devotedly then thrust into the hilt. Throwing his head back in a mixture of feelings Naruto moaned at each thrust that Sasuke was sending his way.

Listening to the sighs, moans, screams, and whimpers that were flowing out of the room that was upstairs, Iruka covered his ears as he prepared food for once they were done. Thinking that it had been a while since he had gotten laid by his lover Kakashi, Iruka didn't even hear the last lengthy moans die as they travelled through the house. Finding the house quiet Iruka picked up the food and set it by the door to Naruto's room, knowing that when newly mated, humals tended to be very protective of their mate. Grinning to no one Iruka turned after sending his silent approval to the new pair and made his way to the phone to ask Kakashi over.

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's free write!** Yay! My second chapter I've been looking forward to writing this one for a while know, I like have Sasuke as a very possessive mate. It's so cute! So yah, I want to thank everyone that reviewed, it makes me happy to see people actually taking an interest in my stories; also it makes me more egger to write them. Oh, and by the way I'm having trouble debating what I should do for a little excitement (not in that way you pervert!) in the story. So if you think of anything message me and I'll be sure to think about it, after all no idea is a bad on!

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, language (not a lot but some), lemons (would it be an M-rated fan fiction without them?), a very possessive Sasuke, and maybe some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

My Precious Mate

With his new claim on the fox the week of heat passed and normal life continued. Well as normal as it can with a very protective mate hanging off of you most of the time. But other than that not much changed, after going for his check up the pair was disappointed to find that Naruto wasn't pregnant. Saddened at first but the couple thankfully realized that it was their first time and there was always next year. Settling into a happy compromise with Iruka, Sasuke began to work for a modeling company to pay for his own food and essentials, and in return Iruka would let Sasuke live with him and Naruto. Happy to have his mate claimed and even happier that he got to sleep in the same bed as his fox, Sasuke was engulfed in happiness for a short time before he began to travel. As a model for a humal fashion agency, Sasuke was forced to go to extravagant parties, photo shoots, and interviews. And that was cutting in with his Naruto time. The last time that Sasuke saw the blonde was when he was helping Iruka at the shelter like always. Naruto was talking with a new Humal that Iruka said had shown up only a week after Sasuke moved in with them. Turning his attention back to the new humal Sasuke instantly frowned.

Pale porcelain skin, black smooth hair, tall lean body, and a fake smile, yah, Sasuke hated the guy already. One for looking so much like him. Two, for talking to Naruto like he had known him for years. And three, he was touching Naruto way too much. Calming his dark mood of death, Sasuke was able to ask Naruto who he was, receiving a fake smile and a 'Sai' as an answer. Sasuke didn't like the fact that his mate was around someone like Sai, he was to clingy to Naruto and touched him ways that made him furious. Yet Naruto seemed oblivious to the constant flirting that was being sent his way. But Sasuke couldn't do anything his work called for long hours every day, so when he did get home he normally passed out asleep on the bed, or one time the wall in the hallway. Either that or he didn't come home at all and slept at a hotel nearby. Naruto did his best to act like it didn't mean anything but it failed miserably, barely seeing Sasuke hurt him to know that his mate and he were never together. That and the fact that others were trying to take him for themselves; Naruto may be slow, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know when he's being flirted with. Laying on the large bed at his home Naruto rolled till his face was buried in the fluffy pillow, then he let out a shaky breath.

It wasn't fair, Naruto knew that Iruka and Sasuke love him a lot, yet he wanted them to at least spend some time with him. Iruka always seemed busy now with the shelter, while Sasuke traveled a lot. Being alone in a large house made Naruto uneasy, especially since his heat was coming soon. Naruto knew he couldn't drag his mate away from work since he needed to pay for himself, but he wanted to be claimed again so the others would leave him alone. He wanted to bear his mate's children and become a mother. He wanted to see Sasuke. Curling up against the pillow Naruto let himself be swept away into his dreams as he thought of the warm embrace Sasuke would hold him in.

Time Lapse~

Waving down the bar tender Sasuke slammed down another five dollar bill before impatiently grabbing the martini from his hand. Sipping it in small quick drinks Sasuke leaned back in his seat and frowned. His damn manger decided that he needed to take a break and for some god forbidden reason decided to send him out drinking, bastard. Sasuke didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at home with his Naruto. Sasuke hated the look his mate always got when he would come home and just sleep, he didn't like that. Multiple times he's thought of just saying screw it and going to see Naruto, but he needed the money. Sighing in defeat Sasuke quickly chugged the rest of his martini down then grabbed his phone that was vibrating. Frowning down at the lighted screen Sasuke tried to remember what calendar plan he had set today. Skimming over the message Sasuke was about to put his phone back in his pocket until he read the last date on the reminder. Naruto goes into heat. Shit! Pulling out random bills Sasuke slammed the money on the table before starting to run home. Thankfully the bar wasn't far from the house so he was there in five minutes. Slamming the front door open and shut before running up the stairs to where they shared a room. Throwing the door open Sasuke was hit with to strong scents; one of heat, and the other of sadness. Slowing his speed Sasuke looked inside the room to see Naruto alone in the large bed crying, large tears freely flowing down his face.

"Naruto…" Walking slowly over to the side of the bed Sasuke's ears dropped as he realized that he was that the state his mate was in was because of him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked up at his mate then smiled sadly while panting, "You came."

"Over course and no matter what I always will." Sasuke smiled a real smile down at his love before gently shifting some hair away from the fox's eyes.

"But, I thought you were going to be out the country today." He stated while pulling his lover's hand back towards his face to snuggle into the warm palm.

"My manager thought that I needed to liven up so he took me to a bar nearby, but that doesn't matter. What does is that I'm here now with you, and I'll be sure to spend more time with you starting right now." Smirking at the innocent blonde Sasuke thought to himself that his Naruto was too cute.

(LEMON TIME! Well, sort of, I started writing this then I realized that I hadn't done any homework and I had soccer practice so I really rushed it. Sorry for the lameness of the scene!)

Positioning himself over his mate Sasuke licked at the shell of his panting mate's ear before hovering just above the other's parted mouth. But instead of kissing Naruto Sasuke smirked again and moved his head down to the hem of Naruto's shirt and without using his hands Sasuke pulled the shirt above his mates head with his teeth, and then softly caressed the sides of the tan body with his fingertips. Naruto shivered as he felt the ghost of finger on his skin, pulling his eyes away from the spot on the ceiling that he had been staring at Naruto shifted his gaze to Sasuke and shuddered again. Carefully looking over his mate Sasuke could practically feel the lust boil in his eyes, knowing that he was not going to last long with his mate's beautiful body under him. Making quick work of Naruto, Sasuke had soon stripped the tan humal and himself, leaving each other to feel the other to their hearts content. After leaving enough bites and hickeys for a month, Sasuke gently eased into his mate and let out a shaky breath as he felt the warm wall contract. Naruto panted hard yet didn't stop his assault on the wolf's lips that he claimed when Sasuke had finally pushed all the way in. After reaching their climaxes together in a joined blissful moment, Sasuke pulled out of his mate and pulled him to his chest, rubbing small circles on the side of his neck with his index finger. Then slowly while basking in each other's warm they slipped into a dream filled slumber.

Waking up with his mate next to him Sasuke sighed in happiness before snuggling into the crook of Naruto's neck and spooning his love, making sure not to wake Naruto up yet he gently brushed his hand through the golden locks and down his face. Feeling the surreal touch that could only be gained by his lover touching him, Naruto lazily opened his eyes before grabbing Sasuke hand that was around his midsection. Noticing Naruto's hand on his Sasuke smiled as Naruto pretended to fall back asleep, but Sasuke knew better and rolled on top of Naruto trapping him under him. Opening his eyes Naruto instantly registered that Sasuke had him straddled and was laying on his stomach giving Sasuke a full view of his back and butt. Leaning down to inhale the scent that threatened to drive him crazy Sasuke instantly registered that there was a new scent. A scent that Sasuke recognized from one of the females at the shelter, so grinning widely and lovingly Sasuke licked the side of his mate's neck before whispering to him in a seductive voice.

"Want to go another round?"

Time Skip~

Pacing uneasily, Sasuke was about to drive the secretary insane as his pacing and tapping of his shoes on the tile never seemed to stop. About to throw the pile of folders at the wolf humal the nurse quickly put her arm, that was above her head ready to throw, down as the main vet walked in with the small fox. Sasuke instantly smelled the fox and ran over to the vet and reached for Naruto, Tsunada let the wolf take his mate, being that Naruto was in his animal state after being examined since the medicine made him sleepy. Looking at the mates Tsunada smiled and looked over to Iruka who was waiting in a chair, and then motioned for him to come over to listen to what she had to say. Once he was over she inhaled before relaying the news to the waiting man and humal.

"Congrats, Naruto's carrying."

Feeling his world lighten at the news Sasuke didn't even register the tears flowing down his cheeks until the Tsunada held out a tissue for him. Grinning and taking the tissue to wipe his eyes Sasuke leaned down to kiss the top of his mate's head before talking to Tsunada about the issues that he'll be sure to encounter with his now pregnant mate.

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's free write!** Wow, so many reviews! I love you all for reviewing! I don't respond to almost any reviews so I feel like I'm being ungrateful… So this is for everyone who reviewed! Yes it is short. Yes I could have done better. Yes Sasuke in my stories is very considerate towards Naruto verses other stories. But I've been stressed with my school, again, and my friends are breathing down my throat on a few different matters. So I'm sorry this is short but I didn't want to leave you all hanging!

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, language (not a lot but some), lemons (would it be an M-rated fan fiction without them?), a very possessive Sasuke, and maybe some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

My Precious Mate

By the time that Naruto woke up Iruka had already driven Sasuke and his mate back to the house and left to oversee the shelter that he left in Kaskashi's care for the day. Sasuke carefully carried the small fox up to their shared room and laid Naruto on the soft bed. After making sure his wife (yah, like Sasuke was going to be the wife!) was comfortable, Sasuke walked down the stairs to call some of his closer friends that he made at the shelter. Settling on the large couch Sasuke phoned Neji, he was staying at his cousin's house on the other side of town, then Shikamaru, he was at the shelter but still he wanted to be the one to tell him, and finally Lee, who was with his new owner Gai. Each one of his good friends had a different reaction to the news, but in the long run they all sounded truly happy for the pair that they were going to have kits. Eventually Sasuke ended his phone call with Lee and then walked to the kitchen to get something for Naruto to eat when he woke up.

One thing that Iruka and Naruto had learned as Sasuke started to live with them was that the wolf could. Not. Cook. It was sad just watching him try to make cereal! So Naruto, who wasn't a bad cook, took that chore upon himself since Iruka had the shelter to take care of and Sasuke had work. So Sasuke's attempt to make something for his mate may have been in good nature, but the outcome made Naruto stir from his slumber. Walking down to the kitchen with his comforter wrapped up around him, Naruto stepped into the kitchen to only walk back out of it and back to his room, where Naruto proceeded to lock the door and fall back asleep. Sasuke on the other hand, simply sat on the tile kitchen floor as he watched his pregnant lover walk in and out at the sight of the mess, hell Sasuke couldn't even believe the mess he was able to make! How do pancakes that are cooked end up on the ceiling fan? Or how does the electric stove light on fire without being turned on? Or how do the cabinets just decide to dump all dishes on the ground? Sasuke has no fucking idea, but he did know three things. He was wet, had a huge mess to clean up, and yet he was still happy since he still had to tell his mate the good news.

Giddy to spill the news to Naruto Sasuke forgot about the mess and rushed up the stairs, stopping to collect himself as to not seem overly excited Sasuke waited then lightly tapped the door. Pressing closer to the door Sasuke could hear a low groan and shuffling followed by a click and the door opening to display the blond. Sasuke could tell Naruto was drained, Tsunada had said that it would be normal for Naruto to be tired most of the time, seeing as he was carrying other lives in him. So gently coaxing Naruto back to the bed, Sasuke made his lover comfortable before snuggling with him lovingly. Naruto's eyelids began to drop and Sasuke realized that he did have to tell the blond today. Tsunada said it's normal that soon Naruto's appetite, mood, and body would start to change, plus the possibility of morning sickness to deal with would be sure to startle the blond unless he knew the cause was harmless. Brushing his mate's cheek Sasuke leaned his forehead against his mate's neck and exhaled slowly before looking into the azure pools he called eyes.

"Naruto." Gaining the attention he needed Sasuke swallowed the sudden lump and proceed on. "We have the results from your check up." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his mate since he was too tired to speak, but Sasuke didn't mind. Pulling the blond closer Sasuke whispered in his ear what they had both been dying to happen. "You're pregnant." Without even noticing it tears caressed down Naruto's cheeks out of happiness and Sasuke smiled a genuine smile at his loving mate. Naruto finally feeling complete pulled Sasuke even closer and buried his face in the broad chest. Completely forgetting his hunger, or drowsiness, He pulled up and pecked his mate's cool moist lips. Deepening the kiss unintentionally Sasuke pushed the blonde down on his chest, massaging the tan jaw Sasuke was able to relax Naruto enough to sneak his tongue in the warm heaven. Slowly gaining moans from the blonde, Sasuke could feel himself get hard. Sneaking a hand up the shirt Naruto was wearing Sasuke trailed his hand down lightly being sure to tweak the tan nipples as he passed over them. Being to loss his cool composer Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's upper abdomen as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned, feeling the vibration in his throat Sasuke continued down until he felt the hot skin of Naruto's lower stomach. Pulling back abruptly made Naruto gaze at his partner in question and disappointment, but Sasuke simply smiled. "You're pregnant remember? I don't know if it's a good I idea to have sex during the pregnancy." Light dawned in Naruto's eyes as he comprehended the statement. Being this was his first time Naruto too didn't know if they could have sex and not hurt the kits. So nodding to show he understood Naruto pulled off of Sasuke and snuggled into the pillow next to his lover.

"Sasuke?" Came a small voice.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke stroked his loves head affectionately.

"I love you."

"Love you too." And with that Naruto drifted off in the most peaceful slumber he's ever had and dreamed about his lover and mate and there future together.

*Yes I know you can have sex during pregnancies but Naruto and Sasuke aren't girls, and they lost their virginities to each other. So I'm guessing they're not exactly keen on the details of being pregnant. *

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's free write!** Don't kill me! I have an excuse! I've been doing multiple research projects; one about Russia, another about the book "Great Expectations", then there's the fact one of my friends tried to commit suicide, also I was cleaning my mom's house for the holiday's, cooking all the deserts for my overly hungry family, and lastly this story. All the facts that Tsunada says or mentions to the pair are in fact the real symptoms of a mix between the animals that Sasuke and Naruto are (Fennec Fox and Gray Wolf). I mixed the info about them the best I could and I came up with what I think is the better mix of the litter. Plus while looking everything up I came up with an evil plan to add that angst in… Mwahahaha!

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, language (not a lot but some), lemons (would it be an M-rated fan fiction without them?), a very possessive Sasuke, and maybe some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

My Precious Mate

It was needless to say that both Sasuke and Naruto were surprised when Tsunada said that they could still have sex without hurting the kits; their reactions after the initial surprise were completely different thought, Sasuke was thrilled that he could still have steamy nights with his mate, while Naruto was scared for his ass. After asking about the idea of the mate's continuing to have sex they turned their attention to the well fair of the mother and the kits. Tsunada laid down a strict checkup schedule and diet for Naruto and a list of things for Sasuke that could help make the pregnancy easier, making Naruto grateful to her. It was less than two weeks and Naruto was already hating being pregnant. Sure he was finally going to have a family with the one man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, but Naruto was not happy with the digestive issues, headaches, and fatigue. The only other upside to being pregnant was that when Naruto went to help at the shelter the girls were clingy and helpful, plus the guys couldn't try to flirt with him anymore or the girls would rip their heads off. Seeing as they couldn't have Sasuke as their Mate, or Naruto for a few of the girls, they figured they'd make the best out of the situation and support the couple. Sasuke was also thankful that his agent had agreed to give him some time of each month to be with his mate, being an agent for humals he knew that mate's were edgy and way to over protective of the mates when they're expecting their new litter.

Plus it was only going to be a little over two months that Naruto was going to be pregnant seeing as humal's pregnancy period was nine weeks. So it's not like Sasuke agent was going to lose a lot of money letting his top model take a few weeks off, that and he didn't want his face clawed off by what most people consider the most protective humal. Tsunada also made sure to brief the first time mate's about the kits; they were going to have to expect at least five kits. The size of the litter surprised Iruka, but he understood once Tsunada explained it wasn't uncommon that wolfs have seven pups, while foxes are only supposed to have five at most, but seeing as it was humals that were interbreeding it simply meant that the two numbers had to mix together. Besides that Naruto learned that since he didn't have breasts to feed his kits off of he would have to bottle feeds the kits until they could chew and eat on their own, which would be around three weeks after the kits were born.

However, that was all the information that the pair could get before Naruto almost fell asleep standing up, meaning that the conversation would have to wait until Naruto's next checkup in two weeks. So once again being driven home by Iruka, Sasuke made his mate comfortable and was about to get his lap top to type the email that he needed to send to Neji, but stopped when he looked at Naruto. Smiling the most gentle, soft smile Sasuke would ever admit to smiling, he pulled a chair up and sat down next to Naruto and watched his chest rise and sink rhythmically. Naruto's face was so delicate looking that Sasuke couldn't stop himself from reaching out to feel the smooth skin of his lover's face. Being so enchanted by his mate's beauty Sasuke couldn't comprehend his eyes sliding shut and falling on to Naruto's bed, his head a mere inch from Naruto's on the pillow. Which is how Iruka found them later; he shook his head at the pair's innocent sleeping faces and silently sent Sasuke his sympathy. Before working at the shelter Iruka had actually been a nurse in the maternity ward at the hospital. So Iruka could say with any doubts that Sasuke was in for hell if Naruto was anything like the women that he worked with.

Time Lapse~

Naruto was about three weeks pregnant when his friend Hinata started to come and see him, apparently her owner didn't want her to come see him, but she came to see him anyway when her owner left for the day. Hinata was a shy quiet girl at first but after seeing Naruto and Hinata spend so much time together Sasuke gathered she was just extremely good at faking. Her eyes were the same light grayish white color as her ears, tail, and fur when she was in her animal form; Hinata had long purplish hair and smooth skin, she always wore a zip up white jacket with the words imagination rules the world in grayish print across the front and a bird in the background, yet the jacket did make her figure somehow stand out. Other than that her outfit would differ daily from neat and trim to almost punk.

Being a snow leopard she was already a very highly prized as a humal, so when she was adopted into the Hyuuga household by the main branch's family she had to more or less become that perfect pet, meaning when she wore more proper clothes her owner had picked it out for her. Meanwhile her cousin, and Sasuke's friend, Neji was also adopted into the family a few days after Sasuke told him about the kits, but he was adopted into the branch family of the Hyuuga's leaving him to serve Hinata as her guard. Since at the particular moment Hinata and Naruto were sitting on the couch talking about some new Broadway play that was coming out and looking up pictures on Hinata's laptop of the main characters, leaving Sasuke to broad in the corner by himself since Neji went to get Subway down the street.

It's not like Sasuke was jealous, sure Hinata hung off of Naruto every second she was over, and by the time she left with Neji Naruto would pass out from exhaustion leaving no time for him. No Sasuke was happy that Naruto was happy, in six more weeks he would be a father and Naruto would be more energetic so they could spend more time together.

"Uchiha." Turning from where he was sulking at to see Neji standing over him with Sasuke's five dollar foot long, taking it silently Sasuke unwrapped the sub and started eating while staring, not glaring mind you, just a very intense stare, at his blond mate's annoying companion. Without even being noticed Neji pulled a chair over to the wolf humal and began to eat also except while watching his wolf friend from the corner of his eye; once Neji was finished eating he glanced over to see his friend hadn't taken another bite of his all meat sub, making the leopard growl in annoyance. "Sasuke if you're not going to eat at least pay me back for the food." Glancing at what Sasuke was staring at Neji picked up on three things, Sasuke was jealous of Hinata for being so close to his mate, Naruto's stomach was starting to really show since the pregnancy period was so short, and Hinata was shamelessly flirting with her old time crush. "You know if Naruto wasn't gay for you he would have been with Hinata most likely, they're totally alike." Now that sent the picky Wolf off, ignoring the worried glances from the humals on the couch Sasuke stood roughly from the chair he was sitting in, spilling his sub on the ground and storming out of the house, complete with a wall shaking door slam.

Not knowing where he was going, Sasuke aimlessly trudged along in the street ignoring all the looks from humans at the gorgeous humal, and ignoring the lustful looks from the other humals. Not really paying attention to where he was walking or for how long he was walking for Sasuke found himself standing outside the shelter, so without a second thought Sasuke walked into the shelter and let the doors close behind him. Following the familiar corridors Sasuke eventually made it to the cafeteria only to be greeted by overly aggravating bunnies. The pink bunny glomped Sasuke the moment he walked in the door and Ino the dusty blond bunny latched herself on to Sasuke's arm. Although he was ready to rip their heads off Sasuke allowed the bunnies to pull him over to a table and then they proceeded to talk his ear off about the stupidest of things. But Sasuke was just happy he was out of the house, but why he came here he had no idea, so rudely dismissing him-self from the clutches of two obsessed fan bunnies and made his way to Iruka's office. To Sasuke's surprise Iruka had other humal's in his office already, Tenten, Choji, and Shikamaru were all happily chatting and helping Iruka to sort out his files.

Tenten had small squirrel ears and a large bushy red tail; her outfit consisted of blue jeans and a plain white long sleeve shirt with her brown hair in two buns behind her ears. Choji had golden floppy Labrador retriever ears and a long tail, his clothes always hung loosely off his chubby figure, including his baggy green plaid button up shirt and brown cargo pants. Shikamaru on the other hand had large brown ears and the tail of a deer since he was a white tailed deer humal, his antlers only came out when he was in his humal form. Sasuke closed the door of the office loudly earning looks from everyone in the room, since they hadn't noticed him walk in. Iruka tormented Sasuke for a few hours until the sun had set and it was time to put the shelter to sleep for the night before Iruka locked up. Sasuke sat in the office still fuming at Naruto's closeness to his friend and Neji's comment about Hinata. If he had his choice Naruto would never see that woman again.

Sighing to himself silently Sasuke walked back to the kitchen to find Iruka there finishing washing the dishes from dinner with the bunnies from earlier. It wasn't till now did Sasuke take notice of who they were, the pink one wearing a fluffy pink hoodie and white skinny jeans with chin length pink hair, pink floppy rabbit ears, and a small dusty pink cotton tail was Sakura. The other wearing a short strapless dress that wouldn't cover her underwear if she wasn't wearing black tights under the dress would be Ino, she also had floppy ears and tail except in a dusty blond color, along with long blond hair tied in a loose pony tail. The one thing that Sasuke could remember about the pair was that they had tried to get into his bed for a looonnnnggggg time, Sasuke however gave them the same comment every time, a wolf can't breed with a rabbit it wasn't compatible. Honestly just thinking of what the child would look like made Sasuke shiver in disgust. Walking silently over to the other door leading to the library to grab a book to read while Iruka finished, Sasuke was suddenly glomped onto the floor by Sakura after she heard him start walking. Iruka sighed and walked over to where the pink bunny was crushing the wolf humal in a bone crushing hug and pulled Sakura off him, leaving her pouting and Sasuke trying to get air back in his lungs desperately.

Right when Iruka was going to lecture Sakura about attacking people Iruka's phone went off, so excusing himself and asking, more like forcing, Sasuke to finish the dishes with his fans, Iruka walked out to take the call. Sasuke somehow was able to finish the dishes despite being asked way too many questions about Naruto and his sex life, it seemed after Sasuke rejected them and went for Naruto they became ex-Sasuke fans and new SasuNaru Yaoi fans, meaning they wanted to know **everything** about their relationship. At the current moment Sasuke was banging his head against the wooden dining room table as the rabbits continued to ask about their sex life, at least until Iruka burst through the double doors of the room making the doors hit the wall and scrape some paint off the wall. Alarmed Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino all stopped what they were doing and turned to an extremely freaked out Iruka.

"Naruto's in the hospital (Vet technically)!" Iruka stated desperately to Sasuke who could barely stand up straight as his breath escalated and face drained of color.

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's free write!** Yay, the angst is here! To be honest I feel bad making Naruto go through this but I want angst so I'll get it! Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter after the time lapse when Sasuke is brooding in the corner by himself and trying to convince himself about not being jealous of Hinata, it will be nine weeks that Naruto's pregnant not seven like that part said. Sorry! Also I want to apologize for not updating, I've been researching my debate project, thankfully that information I found did wonders for my knowledge of miscarriages, abortions, and births. Plus thank you to everyone who has been patient and has continued to read this story. NOTICE I reread my last chapter and found too many flaws for my liking so I changed them and reposted the chapter along with this chapter, now the last chapter should make more sense. Oh and I changed Sakura and Ino from cats to rabbit since they seem more like rabbits to me.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, language (not a lot but some), lemons (would it be an M-rated fan fiction without them?), a very possessive Sasuke, and maybe some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

My Precious Mate

Sasuke must be hallucinating right now. Maybe he's on drugs? Or maybe he hit his head? Or he could be sleeping and having a really bad dream? There was no way that Naruto, Sasuke mate, lover, wife to be, and partner was in the hospital. Absolutely no way in hell. Looking over to the rabbits that Sasuke was helping out he took one look at the startled faces of Ino and Sakura before he latterly ran over to Iruka and grabbed him by the shoulders roughly. Sasuke bowed his head as he kept his shaking hands on Iruka's hands, he tried to control his breathing, but he could tell any second his gasps for air were going to turn into sobs. Iruka looked at the silently hyperventilating wolf humal and silently gave an apology, he also didn't know what was wrong with Naruto but after Hinata called him from the hospital he lost it and could only think about telling Sasuke. Now Sasuke was about to have an emotional breakdown. Quickly Iruka put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him back so he could speak over to the girls still in the room. After instructing the girls to go and help Sasuke into Iruka's car and get him anything he'll need to calm down, Iruka left to go and phone Kakashi before naming Shikamaru as the one in charge, finally grabbing his keys and making his way to the car. Ino and Sakura had been able to get Sasuke to the car but on the way he had almost started crying so now they were trying to calm him down, and to no success at that.

Not wanting to waste any more time Iruka instructed the rabbits to sit in the back with Sasuke to keep him calm before driving out of the parking lot dangerously. Sasuke was still too freaked about Naruto to really pay attention to the drive to the vet/humal hospital, but unfortunately Ino and Sakura could remember the ride in detail and later swore to never drive in the same car as Iruka ever again. Finally after speeding past cars and out running three police cars Iruka parked in the parking lot and quickly let Sasuke out who ran to the front desk, Iruka not far behind, and the rabbits trying not to puke in the backseat. By the time Iruka made it to the front desk Sasuke had already frightened the woman enough to get the room number for Naruto and the doctor that was taking care of him, so without a moment hesitation Sasuke bolted down the hall counting each door he passed till he reached room number 279. Taking a shaky breath Sasuke reached for the door, while Iruka ran up behind him completely out of breath, finally turning the knob a soft click was heard before Sasuke pushed the door faintly ajar.

Iruka could see the jolt that Sasuke gave at the sight of his lover, and he could also hear the faint intake of air that he took as he finally saw Naruto. On the bed Naruto was laying covered to his chin with hospital blankets, only his right arm was out of the blanket since it was hooked up to an iv successfully administering drugs to the young humal. Naruto's large ears were lying limply to the side of his head, his skin was a sickly green color, and Iruka could clearly see the thin layer of sweat on his skin. But the thing that Sasuke saw first was the look of complete horror on his lover's face; Naruto was awake, but it was obvious he was trying to sleep to get away from the reason he was in the hospital.

Not needing to be told to sit down, Sasuke rushed over to his mate pulling a swiveling chair from the corner and sat as close to the bed as possible. Sasuke began to reach for Naruto's hand but stopped barely an inch from connecting with the tan hand. Letting his hand hover for a second Sasuke seemed to have an inwardly debate against himself before finally resting his hand delicately on the other, after a moment Sasuke gripped the hand harder and gave a comforting squeeze when he noticed Naruto's silent sobs.

Feeling like he was intruding on the couple, Iruka turned back into the empty hallway and made a beeline for the secretary desk to find Naruto's doctor. Meanwhile Sasuke had taken his hand away and was now full on embracing his lover in a firm loving hug, trying to stop the tears that Naruto had started to shed. Sasuke was being strong for the pair of humals but if his body language was any indication of how he really felt, his dropping tails, ears, and small trembles of his body would give away how panicked he was. Naruto had also wanted to be strong but as soon as he heard his lover's footsteps and his touch when he touched his hand Naruto broke down. Honestly Naruto didn't know how he got to the hospital. All Naruto could remember was after Sasuke ran out of the house his mood decreased dramatically and around two hours later he had asked Neji and Hinata to leave so he could sleep. Hinata had insisted to make him dinner before she left first so Naruto had gone up to his room to call Sasuke to see where he was. Naruto had gotten as far as dialing the first six numbers before blacked out and woke up here attached to machines.

By the time Iruka came back in with the doctor Sasuke had been able to calm Naruto down enough that he was only hiccupping as his sobs subsided. After the Doctor introduced himself, everyone in the room, including Kakashi who followed Iruka in the room after he arrived, held baited breath waiting for the man to speak; Sasuke could tell the man was hesitant to state Naruto's condition, making him even more nervous. Steeling his nerves the doctor stood taller and spoke directly to Naruto and Sasuke in a mournful and pitiful voice.

"After receiving consent to run the necessary test on Mr. Uzamaki we have found only on problem, thankfully it is not life threatening for him." Hearing his lover was out of danger Sasuke relaxed visibly and squeezed Naruto's hand; he turned to give a joyful smile to his lover, but stopped at the stricken face. Naruto looked even paler with tears streaming down his face, his eyes were wide open, he looked devastated. Honestly Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto was crying if he was going to live, but soon is dawned on Sasuke as Naruto lowered a hand to his slightly bulging stomach, soon Sasuke's face snapped to the doctor with the same horrified look.

"No…" Sasuke could barely breathe at the thought of losing his kits, his family.

"I'm terribly sorry." The doctor looked at the two older men who were looking at the couple in pity and pain; it was times like this that he hated his job. "The fetuses were unable to develop anymore, this is known as a missed miscarriage, it's where the embryo or fetus dies in the womb and the mother has no idea that they miscarried since there is no expulsion of the fetus. I have reason to believe that you collapsed from some trigger, normally the body would not be aware of the miscarriage but if you were put under stress it may have caused your body to overload in a sense. You'll have to have a procedure to remove the fetuses and you'll be given medication for any pain, I also would advise you to seek some kind of therapy, miscarriages can be very distressing especially for a mother who is pregnant for the first time. If you have any questions I would like to answer them now so when your regular doctor arrives she may proceed to remove the fetuses."

Kakashi looked to the humals and instantly felt a sense of sympathy for them; their first time having the chance to have a family together and in a foul twist of fate that happiness is taken away. Kakashi did however feel a sense of pride for the wolf humal; he was trying to support his partner who was the one that was taking this the hardest. Needing to clear a few points of interest Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke to the doctor.

"How is it that Naruto miscarried in the first place, he was completely fine during his last few checkups, right Iruka?" Looking to the man who was standing close to him Kakashi waited for him to nod before he turned back to the doctor and waited for an explanation.

"A miscarriage is a unexpected death, it's unknown what stops the fetus from growing in the case of a missed miscarriage, but normally a miscarriage can be identified by symptoms or the fetus is emptied out of the mother normally this is accompanied by bleeding. Naruto however I believe since he is still a male was unable to carry and provide for the fetuses, but since I do not have his medical records I cannot be sure. Again I'm terribly sorry for your loss; if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." And finally he left leaving a destroyed family. Sasuke had moved to hold Naruto in his strong arms while Naruto sobbed again, Naruto's body was shaking even worse than before, it felt to Sasuke that Naruto would break in dust at any second. Naruto even though he was shaking so much could still feel that Sasuke, while hugging him, was also trembling. Iruka and Kakashi composed themselves before leaving the room for the humals to calm down, once outside of the room Ino and Sakura started asking questions but stopped as Kakashi gave a hateful look at the rabbits.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called to the fox humal that he loved so much, Naruto looked up at Sasuke face and Sasuke could see that there were dried tears but it seemed like Naruto couldn't' cry any more. Being gentle Sasuke brushed a few strand of hair out of his loves face before he looked in the pure eyes of his lover, Sasuke was not someone who was good with comforting others, but for Naruto he would try. "Don't worry," he started awkwardly, "everything will be fine. I promise."

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's free write!** … I have no excuse why this took so long for me to write. Honestly I have had most of it written but the end just had me stumped to death. Well this is the best I could come up with. Next chapter will be the last and longest chapter. But I do want to ask people for ideas on names. Just message me or leave a review with the name, gender of name, meaning, and why. Thanks! (^U^)y

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, language (not a lot but some), lemons (would it be an M-rated fan fiction without them?), a very possessive Sasuke, and maybe some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

My Precious Mate

Soon after Kakashi and Iruka left Naruto and Sasuke to comfort each other after learning about the miscarriage Tsunade arrived at the building and began shortly after to prep for the surgery to remove the fetuses. Reluctantly Sasuke had to release his mate for Naruto to go in to the operating room; Kakashi was helpful enough to lay a comforting hand on his stiff shoulders reminding him that he wasn't alone. So with that thought in mind Sasuke and Kakashi made their way back to the waiting area where Ino, Sakura, and Iruka were all sitting together eating Philly cheese steaks from the vending machine, when Kakashi sat down he snatched a sandwich and offered another to Sasuke but Sasuke had lost his appetite soon after the news.

The clock on the wall ticked by slowly for Sasuke and the rest of the people and humals in the area, each waiting for news on the loved on that they were waiting for, but even the complete strangers around Sasuke could feel the intense nervousness and sadness surrounding him. Finally Tsunade walked through the doors and Sasuke was instantly by her side asking her questions which she returned by whispering in his ear then watching him bolt down the hall back to his mate's room. Reaching the room again Sasuke didn't hesitate at all, he opened the door then reached to grab Naruto's hand in a loving caress.

"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off at the bandages on the humal's lower abdomen, he narrowed his eyes at the unwanted reminder that Naruto and he would not be parents, but once Naruto touched his face lightly Sasuke snapped back to attention. Naruto was still sluggish from the aesthetic drugs that were used to put him to sleep during the operation, but even so Naruto wanted to be strong for Sasuke. Naruto could tell by the glare Sasuke sent the bandages around his abdomen that Sasuke was taking the news just as bad as him, even if they showed it in separate ways.

"Don't worry; remember you promised that everything will be alright." Stroking a tan thumb against the soft flesh to the side of the wolf humal's eye Naruto sympathized with his lover. He had cried enough for the time being he needed to be strong for his lover. Being careful to not startle Sasuke, since he closed his eyes at the feel of his mate stroking one of his sensitive spots, Naruto leaned into give a small kiss, than whispered into his ear quietly. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Time Skip~

Things for the most part went back to normal for the couple after a month or so, Sasuke went back to work and Naruto began to work more at the shelter to forget about the miscarriage. Most of the humals at the shelter and their friends had heard about the miscarriage and learned quickly not to bring the subject up, which Sasuke and Naruto were thankful for. But Sasuke was starting to become uneasy for obvious reasons; their mating season was coming up. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't want to mate with Naruto, he was just doubtful of whether or not Naruto wanted to mate again after the miscarriage. He still wanted to be a parent and he wanted Naruto to carry his kits, but if it put Naruto in any sort of danger, well Sasuke could cope with not being a parent he supposed. Naruto was also thinking around the same line, but Naruto really truly wanted to be the mother of his mate's kits, even if it put him at risk. Neither spoke about the heat coming up since they were worrying about how the other felt, so treading lightly around each other the couple found themselves two days way from Naruto's heat.

The day before Naruto's heat Sasuke went to visit and talk with Tsunade at her clinic about the risks with Naruto getting pregnant again, he truly couldn't think of the possibility of losing his blond.

"Uchiha, there are always risks in a pregnancy even for women, and it was only one time that Naruto had a miscarriage, and the reason for that could have been anything!" Tsunade fumed at Sasuke, she pitied the couple from having to go through such a hard situation on their first pregnancy. But that didn't mean that Sasuke and Naruto could start to get all depressed about it, they could still have children, Sasuke was just too caught up in his world of gloom to realize that.

"I understand that you're saying it's possible for Naruto to carry my children but I'm not sure I want him to, if it puts him in danger." Sasuke's ears laid flat against his head as he spoke, the thought of losing Naruto wounded him deeper than anyone could imagine.

"Uchiha, have you even spoken to Naruto about trying for children again?" Taken back a bit by the random question Sasuke shook his head no making Tsunade palm her forehead. Only a dense idiot like the Uchiha would not talk to Naruto about something like this. "Then talk to him! He asked about everything concerning another pregnancy before he left. If he didn't want your children I think he would have told you so, right now my guess is he doesn't know if you want children after what happened. So get your ass out of my office and go see the brat!" Not needing to even think about Sasuke was back home in a matter of minutes finding Naruto curled up asleep on the couch with the TV on. Being quiet Sasuke reached down to stroke the side of his mate's face, then shaking him awake Sasuke was greeted with hazy cobalt eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes slowly while Sasuke situated himself next to Naruto on the couch. Sasuke kept tapping his foot against the floor as he tried to gather himself to bring up the subject they were both so fearful of.

"Naruto, do you still want to carry my kits?" Sasuke shouted out at an unexpecting Naruto causing his mate to stumble of the couch in shock. After helping a blushing Naruto off the ground and back on the couch Naruto refused to look Sasuke in the face making the wolf humal grow more and more depressed. Just when Sasuke finally broke his gave away from Naruto and began to stand up from the couch a hand grabbed his wrist and he was hoisted down next to his mate. He looked unsurely to his mate but Naruto was hiding his face behind his bangs, trying to hid the blush the formed from what he was about to tell his lover.

"Yes." Sasuke could barely hear his voice but as soon as Sasuke saw Naruto's blushing face, as he looked up to looking in Sasuke's eyes to show his resolve, he saw nothing but the undeniable love that his blond mate had for him. Naruto also wanted this. In that one moment all the tension between the couple, and unsure feelings melted away. Without wasting any more time Sasuke brought his lover to his body and whispered in his ear making Naruto blush before nodding the go ahead. Being gentle Sasuke started to stroke the back of Naruto's neck, while nuzzling his large wolf ear to the smaller fox's ear, making Naruto shudder at his two weakest points.

"Sasuke… ngh… stop teasing…" Naruto panted out about the abuse of his most sensitive points. Never one to leave his mate waiting Sasuke as quick as a flash pulled Naruto into his lap and roughly bit his neck below his ear. "AHH!" At the same time the wolf humal thrust his hips upward to try and make Naruto start to dry ride him, Sasuke wasn't disappointed, after his first thrust upwards Naruto started to desperately grind down against his lap.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and moved forward towards Sasuke's mouth but was suddenly thrown back on to the couch, Sasuke suddenly pulled off Naruto's pants exposing his lover's body. Hastily Sasuke started to rub the clothed area between Naruto's entrance and his balls, while Sasuke drove into a sloppy deep kiss. Eventually Sasuke pulled away; at the same time he gripped the fox's boxers and slid them off leaving Naruto's lower body exposed to the wolf.

"How do you want it?" Sasuke lustfully whispered to Naruto as he circled Naruto's hole causing Naruto twitch from his ears to the end of his tail.

"Kn-knees… fast, Iruka- hmm- back soon… ohhh!" Not waiting after he heard Iruka and back, Sasuke flipped Naruto over and instantly pushed a finger in that he had been sucking on as to not hurt Naruto. Once Sasuke was sure Naruto could handle his throbbing need, he retracted his fingers and swiftly thrust in so it would not be a prolonged pain. Naruto arched and gave a breathy moan at the throbbing sent through his body. Sasuke gave a deep throated moan at the intense feeling and smiled down at the back of his mate, and then he stated to pull out and push into his mate.

The two humals became an entangled mess of lust and passion on the couch, so engrossed in the other they didn't hear the front door open or the sound of breaking eggs and a book drop. Roughly ten minutes later consisting of another quick round and Naruto completely covered in hickes and being exhausted, Sasuke cradled his blond and carried him to their room. Gently laying Naruto down under the cool sheets, Sasuke slipped under the sheets to snuggle with his mate and to sleep. Sasuke couldn't be tired since they had a busy day tomorrow, since Naruto went into heat the next day.

Sasuke smiled at his mate and stroked his stomach, he drifted off to sleep think about how his love would look while carrying his kits.

While on the other side of the house Iruka was desperately trying to forget what he had just witnessed, and Kakashi was doomed to be forced to clean up the mess the two humals had made along with the eggs that had been dropped on the floor. It wasn't fair, why couldn't Iruka and he have wild, hot, desperate sex anymore like in college?

TBC~

Be nice, click the button and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's free write!** Way past predicted update time but whatever, the time has come to end this fic, if you wonder why it took so long just check my profile for a long excuse and summary of my current hectic life. I must thank each and every person who reviewed, alerted, and faved! The kits, when I'm describing them, may be hard to understand unless you've looked at a picture of a fennec fox and gray wolf pup. But again thanks and I may eventually add a bonus chapter if people want me to, but it's the readers choice. d(¯ ¯)

**Warning:** This fanfic contains yaoi, language (not a lot but some), lemons (would it be an M-rated fan fiction without them?), a very possessive Sasuke, and maybe some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, never have, never will; but that won't stop me from dreaming!

* * *

My Precious Mate

Sasuke was starting to regret ever even thinking of becoming a parent. At the moment he was at a twenty four hour convenience store picking up even more food for Naruto, in the rain, at two in the morning. Gotta' love becoming a parent, eh? No, Sasuke really didn't. He thought that since when Naruto was pregnant before, this pregnancy should be the same, but no, this, this was hell in its darkest form.

It had to be at least two weeks since Sasuke had gotten any real sleep; he was most defiantly running on fumes and five hour energies. The cravings and morning sickness Sasuke was expecting, but before Naruto had been sleeping most of the time and was tired when he was awake. No this time around, Naruto simply couldn't sleep. At first they put it off as being excited, but after Naruto staring at the clock an entire twenty- eight hours, the couple talked to Tsunade.

Turns out becoming insomnia was another slightly uncommon pregnancy symptom. So Sasuke was forced to stay awake with his lover for most of the night, barely getting any naps in before work. Sasuke would never admit it but he was actually thankful for Hinata, she could at least tire the blond out for Sasuke to get some sleep. And if Sasuke was thanking Hinata, who he previously cursed a painful long death of freezing in the Alps, then this pregnancy was bad.

Now back to where Sasuke was currently at, Naruto had been watching a marathon of Hogan's heroes on T.V. when out of the blue he demanded tofu, peanut butter, and whole lemons…. Sasuke really didn't want to even picture that combination of food together. So pulling on his rain coat and grabbing an umbrella Sasuke began the long trudge to the store to appease his mate. The thought of driving or having the food delivered never crossed his sleep deprived mind, leaving Sasuke walking home soaked.

When he finally got home with his mate's food he took a warm shower before falling onto his bed with Naruto currently in the kitchen fixing whatever it is he was craving. Laying on the soft luring covers Sasuke tried to think of a solution of the horrid first trimester symptom of insomnia, there was no way he could keep this up. Thinking of ways to keep Naruto preoccupied and entertained without being lonely Sasuke rolled over onto his back and turned his head to look at the far wall. On said wall was a mirror that Sasuke was using to look at himself with, his skin was pale, his hair a wreck, and his eyes had the worst bags under them. Almost like a raccoon. A raccoon. Raccoon. R-a-c-c-o-o-n. R to the a to the double c's to the double o's ending with a n. Praise the Lord! Sasuke had found his solution! Actually he found three solutions.

And with that Sasuke slipped into a pleasant dream, a smirk still marring his face into the morning.

Time Skip~

Oh how Sasuke wished he had thought of that idea sooner. Finally he had been able to get a full night's sleep. He could kiss the Sabaku family if he was that kind of humal, or if they wouldn't kill him for it. The two older siblings Temari and Kankuro helped to appease Naruto along with Hinata, while Gaara the youngest stayed up all night with him. It was a well-known fact that Gaara had insomnia so staying with Naruto was no problem. That and the fact Gaara and Naruto had known each other since Naruto had met Iruka.

So now in his third week Naruto was officially one-third through his pregnancy. Sasuke also picked up something else about the pregnancy that was different than before, before at his third week Naruto was starting to show moderately, but this time Naruto was growing at a much higher rate. He looked to be in his twentieth week in a normal human pregnancy, but since he's a humal, Naruto was going to have a litter of at least five kits.

Tsunade said that the kits would be very small when they are born but Naruto would get as big as a woman carrying twins. That meant when Naruto started his second trimester he was going to balloon fast. Also meaning Sasuke was most likely going to have to deal with the one question every dominate male in history has ever dreaded, 'do I look fat?'

Not only was weight gain going to occur the pair soon found that Naruto also started getting headaches and nose bleeds. How on earth did nose bleeds happen because of a pregnancy, the mates didn't know but Tsunade said so.

At five weeks Naruto looked like a woman in her twenty-seventh week, and he developed another symptom that kind of freaked Sasuke out. Not that the wolf would ever admit it. But watching Naruto knead his chest was sort of creepy. Other than that Tsunade said that the kits were looking perfectly healthy, which eased Sasuke's worn out mind.

Around the same time Sasuke finally found the perfect house for Naruto and him to move into, he was thankful for Iruka and Kakashi but they didn't need to be subjected to the same torture. Thust he humals found a lovely house about ten minutes away from their owners' house with enough space for their soon to be family. By the sixth week of the pregnancy the couple was settled into the new house.

Just in time in fact.

It seemed that the hormones had finally gotten to Naruto, but not in the ripe your head off and then cry out your undying love way. The hormones that Naruto experienced were not… bad… just not expected. It seemed that Naruto became extremely horny. Which was both bad and good. Good because Sasuke loved Naruto's body and everything else about Naruto, and Naruto would be satisfied. Bad because it seemed that Naruto's energy would never run out, and Sasuke had to be very gentle when handling his mate. And being treated like brittle glass was not the way that Naruto wanted to have sex. So lots and lots of experimenting developed. Some Sasuke enjoyed like having Naruto ride him, others not so much. At the very least at least Sasuke found out for future reference that he did not like bondage, cosplay though….

At eight weeks Naruto looked ready to burst and had finally calmed down where he could sleep. Sasuke's agent had been badgering about coming in for a photo shot that a magazine company wanted of him during the weeks prior, but he wanted to stay by his mate's side. Naruto, with the help of Hinata and Iruka, had gotten the nursery together, which was located across the hall from the mate's room in case the kits started to cry. Naruto had even convinced Sasuke to come with him to his parental classes about how to take care of their kits, Sasuke didn't mind and found some of the information rather helpful, not that he would say that out loud. While Naruto laughed at the sight of his mate trying to change a diaper on a fake baby doll.

The due date was inching closer and closer, making both anxious for the arrival, of course luck wasn't on their side.

"I thought I said I wanted to stay home." Sasuke paced in front of the T.V. that his mate was watching, causing said mate to be irritated. Naruto gently rubbed circles on his overly enlarged stomach, loving the feel of tiny kicks from his impatient kits. Naruto was finally in his last week so Sasuke had wanted to stay with him to make sure he was fine. But his manger had made a deal with a magazine without his permission saying it would be good for his image. To say that Sasuke was enraged would have been an understatement. Naruto sighed and tugged on his mate's shirt stopping his pacing, Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear to listen to his blond mate.

"Just go, your pacing is giving me a headache." Naruto said to Sasuke giving him a warning look when the wolf humal tried to argue back.

"But what if something happens? What if you went into labor early?" Sasuke began to pace again, completely forgetting his agent on the phone, or the fact Uchiha's don't pace.

"Sasuke, calm down nothi-"Naruto tried to intervene in vain.

"What if you turn on the stove and fall asleep and the house burns down?" Sasuke started to question.

"How would the stove light a fire, it's electric!"

"Or what if that serial killer that was on the news happens to see you through the window and decides that you're his next victim?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched, a trait he adopted from Sasuke, at his mate's crazy ideas.

"How could he see me? There are no windows in this room and we're on the second floor!" But that didn't stop Sasuke from having a moment.

"Maybe a rabid snake that a neighbor had, will get loose and get hungry, then try to eat you!" Sasuke dropped the phone in order to gripe his mate's shoulders. Naruto reaching the end of his patience's and bite back, not trying to counsel his annoyances at all.

"And maybe Voldemort will come and throw me a baby shower and we'll all eat Lee baked in a cannoli while Justin Beiber and Barney dance for us on poles!" (I do not own Voldemort… though it was an awesome movie, Barney… that dinosaur creeps me out, or Justin Bieber… I call him Justice Beaver.)

"That too!" And that was met with a glass of cold water to the head. Naruto, after struggling up from the couch waddled over to the discarded phone and told Sasuke's agent that he would be there. Soon after the call ended Sasuke was being pushed out the door by his frustrated pregnant mate. "But Naruto what if you do go into labor?" Sasuke tried to ask.

"If your so worried call Iruka or something so they can come over." Naruto finally pushed Sasuke out the door and was about to close it when a hand latched on.

"Why Iruka?" Sasuke questioned, thinking that Hinata or Gaara would be a better choice.

"Hinata and Gaara are out on a date today." Well that answered Sasuke's question, he conceded to his mate and dug in his pocket to get his phone when the phone went off. Sasuke put the phone to his large wolf ear and was met with heavy breathing.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke Iruka and I are busy so we can't help you. Goodbye." The dial tone sounded ending the call leaving Sasuke slightly angry and confused. How did Kakashi know he was going to call?

Mere seconds before~

Kakashi pushed his body away from the sweating man beneath him and growled in frustration. His pervert senses were tingling, meaning only one thing, someone was going to try an interrupt them. Kakashi refused to let that happen. Iruka opened his lusty eyes to see a scowl on his lover's uncovered lower face and a displeased look covered his face. Thinking it was something he did he rushed to apologize but was kissed suddenly stopping his previous thought. Kakashi pulled a phone off of the floor and dialed Sasuke's number and then spoke once he heard the hello.

"Sasuke Iruka and I are busy so we can't help you. Goodbye." Iruka looked at his lover with confusion as the phone was thrown back on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi looked over and surveyed the delicious body laid out for him and quickly latched his mouth on the bronzed neck and moved his hand down to where Iruka's legs met, silencing him.

'No way are they going interrupt our love making like horny teenagers again.'

Back to Sasuke~

Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, he turned back to his loving mate and had the door slammed in his face, a muffled go to work could be heard through the door. Admitting defeat to the locked door, Sasuke turned and got in his car and went to work. Not even an hour into the photo shoot there was a phone call for Sasuke.

Annoyed as hell at the annoying crew of women who kept staring at him, Sasuke snatched the phone from the intern's hand and gruffly put it to his ear.

"What?" Sasuke sneered out, being the social humal he was.

"Sasuke! Naruto went into labor!" Iruka yelled into the phone, damaging Sasuke's hearing permanently. But he was in shock so that fact would not be discovered for a long time. The white washed faced humal gapped at the crowded room before yelling the first thing that came to his mind.

"Shit!"

Mere seconds before again~

Iruka panted as Kakashi collapsed on his sweat soaked body and sheets not caring about a thing in the world except the handsome man on top of him. Iruka breathed a deep breath of his lovers wafting scent only to freeze. His Naruto senses were tingling…. (And I think you know where this is going so imagine my pretties!)

Time skip, because I'm lazy and this never would get done if I kept typing~~~

Tapping hit foot against the polished tiled floor, Sasuke kept sending nervous glances at the clock on the wall opposite of him. Watching the seconds tick by Sasuke didn't notice when his friends arrived or Iruka. The large group consisted of Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ten Ten, Neji, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru, Iruka and Kakashi came in a little after Sasuke's friends. Taking up most of the waiting room the group joined Sasuke in waiting for news on the newest family members of the Uchiha household. Iruka was rubbing Sasuke's back trying to calm him, while Kakashi awkwardly patted his shoulder.

At exactly six am after staying through the night Tsunade walked into the room and pulled Sasuke away from the tired group that fell asleep at four. Walking at a hurried pace Tsunade brought Sasuke to a plain hospital room that housed his blond mate and his new kits. Sasuke hastily went to his loves side and touched his cheek in a loving manner while watching Naruto's eyes flutter open; Naruto smiled at his worried seme and griped his hand to reassure the wolf.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a quick meaningful kiss before Tsunade cleared her throat and after gaining their attention spoke in a professional voice.

"Congratulations Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki you now have five healthy kits that are waiting for you to name. I have to go grab the birth certificates and I'll bring your kits in for you to see before naming them." Tsunade left behind the couple who continued to share kisses, soon she was back in the room with five cradles that the nurses had brought in. Gently picking up a child from a basket Tsunade laid the baby in Naruto's arms, watching as the couple gazed at their creation.

"It's so… small." Naruto cooed in awe at the small pup, since they were humals the babies would look like animals until they could hear and see, it had soft grayish fur and a tannish line running down its spine, with large folded ears pressed against the pups head. A small tail wagged gently at the feel of its mothers touch as it moved its head around in a blind search of its mother. The head looked like a wolf's but the snout was longer like a fox. Naruto looked up from his lap to see Sasuke staring at his mate and child, pride swimming in his eyes as he touched his child for the first time.

"This is your oldest son, born at five-forty one a.m. on April third. What would you like to name him?" Sasuke looked to his mate and Naruto nodded before speaking to Tsunade.

"Kyosuke Uchiha." Tsunade nodded and wrote the name, then coaxed Naruto to hand the kit over and switched the children out. This kit looked the same but the coloring was much darker with a black saddle on its back.

"Your second child is a boy as well, born at five-forty five a.m. same day. Name?"

"Shinjiro Uchiha." Sasuke answered this time, a hint of excitement at the thought of his oldest children being male.

"Got it," again the kits were switch out and a smaller sand tan kit was placed in Naruto's awaiting arms. The coloring matched Naruto's fur and looked much more like a fox then a wolf but the ears were of a wolf. "Third is a girl, five-fifty a.m." Naruto studied the girl before rubbing behind her ear and smiled as the kit leaned into the warmth, Naruto couldn't wait for her to grow up, he had a great feeling about his baby girl.

"Sayuri Uchiha." The next kit was larger than its sister but didn't lean into its mother's touch like Sayuri did instead it sniffed the air and turned towards Sasuke, a little shocked at being chosen over Naruto, Sasuke carefully picked up the kit and held the kit as it nestled in his arms.

"The fourth child is a boy, born at five-fifty six a.m., wh-"Sasuke cut Tsunade by blurting out the first name that he thought of.

"Daisuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked down at Naruto before asking, "Does that sound okay?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke released a breath and let his kit be taken from his arms and another kit was given to the mother.

"A girl and the last of your children, born at six exactly."

"I like the name Yumi Uchiha." Naruto asked the girl as he stroked her midnight fur, the only color was a light gray patch on her forehead and in-between her large folded fox ears. Tsunade nodded and went to take the kit but Naruto quickly stopped her. "Actually I was wondering if I could hold all of them now?"

Tsunade looked like she was going to say no but at the puppy look Naruto gave her she dejectedly gave in and placed the kits on the bed with their mother and father. Sasuke soon had Daisuke in his arms after the pup had bumped into his leg; he was also stroking Shinjiro's fur, who was resting on Naruto's pillow. Naruto had both of the girls in his arms and watched as Kyosuke smelled the air before coming to rest in-between his mother and father on the bed.

Looking at the family Tsunade whipped out a camera and took a shot of the family before leaving the room after telling them Naruto and the kits could leave in three days. The proud ecstatic couple looked at their family before looking at each other and sharing another kiss promising the world for themselves, each other, and their children.

Time Skip~ 9 years

"Sayuri Uchiha! I swear if you don't come right this instant I will do things to you that your mother would be scared to hear about!" Shouted a heavily pregnant woman with long hair and soft leopard ears on her head, an agitated tail lashing in the air; the woman was searching the tree branches of the tall elm tree for a slippery kit. Seeing a flash of blond in one of the branches she picked up a rock and launched it at her target, successfully removing the Uchiha kit from the tree she was staked out in.

"You little devil spawn…" Hinata growled out at the god daughter she had been charged to watch over. Sayuri sat on the ground looking bored and annoyed, her blond hair stuck in a bun on the right side of her head with a lily flower braided in. The girls powder blue eyes twitching at the corners in silent agitation, a trait she picked up from her father just like her mother had. Normally Hinata would never had even raised her voice but the hormones were driving her crazy.

"Hinata listen! You caught me, I'm not hurt, no one is here to vouch for either of us so it's your word against mine. So let it go while you still have a chance, or I will not hesitate to ruin your anniversary." Hinata glared at the middle Uchiha child and snorted, not only did she get Naruto's looks and his mischievous nature; she received Sasuke's harsh character and intelligence. In other words if she wanted to Sayuri really could take over the world, either by batting her eyes or by torture.

"Fine you win this time." Hinata admitted defeat and pulled the girl to her feet and began walking back to the house.

"Actually," Sayuri chirped from behind Hinata, "this is the forty-third time I've won, verses your seven." Hinata could feel her blood pressure increasing.

"Sayuri!"

"Dai! Yumi! Help me, Hinata's scaring me!" Sitting outside of the large home Daisuke and Yumi sat playing a game of chess in the summer sun. Daisuke shook his also blond hair at his older sister's obvious lie, his deep black eyes held a loving gleam though at the sight of said sister. Yumi just laughed at her sister's outburst, then moved her lighter black colored bangs out of her eyes, the rest of her hair hung loosely against her shoulders and neck. Whenever Yumi laughed it was contagious and most of the time the entire room would end up laughing with her, her smile too, although her canine teeth sometimes scared people when she gave a more sinister smile. The youngest of the children also had their father's eyes but hers were slightly lighter.

Hearing the noise from the front of the house Shinjiro and Kyosuke came from the back yard where they had been practicing soccer at, only to be tackled to the ground by the middle child. The funny thing was that Kyo and Shin were the oldest and physically biggest out of the group, yet they always easily got tackled by the smallest of the Uchihas. A frustrated sigh passed through Hinata's lips as she watched the family interact, there was no controlling those children, she wondered how Naruto had done so well.

"Alright gather round." Hinata called attention to her as the oldest to kits started wrestling with Sayuri. "Your mother and father should be back soon, so that means it's time to clean the house." Sayuri groaned loudly while the rest of the Uchiha's simply processed the unwanted information.

While the kids didn't want to clean the house they understood where Hinata was coming from, the house wasn't in the best of shape since their mother left. The once neatly organized bookshelf had been tipped over somehow and the books scattered throughout the house in bizarre spots, like the freezer.

Clothes were dispersed randomly through the house, but they were in giant piles so they were easy to clean up. Dishes were staked so high something had been seen crawling up the towers, and it was not a bug. Other than that toys and snacks littered the house, the only clean place on the property being the yard. Hinata was actually a neat freak but she refused to clean up the brats mess, as she likes to say.

Normally the children of an Uchiha would never have let their house get that dirty but no one could forget their mother's habits. He wasn't the tidiest of humals before he became a house wife. After the kits processed the extent of their mess they groaned and stood silently, being use to random bouts of cleaning when their mother was flustered or their dad was punishing them. Each Uchiha quickly set to their task; finally they finished and flopped on the sparkling leather couch. Kyosuke was the first to realize just how long they had been cleaning; their parents would be home soon.

Not even a second after he had thought that the front door slammed open, scarring Yumi out of her wits and onto the ground, and entered Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha in all their glory. Unfortunately for their poor children, who would be permanently scarred for life, if not already, they were making out against their front room's wall. As soon as the door swung open Sasuke had slammed Naruto against the wall, grabbing his legs and hoisted them up to wrap around his waist, and crushed his lips to his spouse's.

Shinjiro turned a rose red and hurriedly looked away from his parents, also covering Yumi's eyes, since he was sitting next to her, and turned her head away. He totally ignored her question of what he was doing, she would thank him later. Kyosuke resisted palming his forehead but reframed from it, trying to stay stoic like his father was most of the time, but he still directed his eyes away from the sight. The youngest boy quickly stood from his spot on the floor and swiftly left the room, the memory of the last time he walked in on them with Shinjiro still fresh in his mind. While Sayuri gazed at her parents, not blinking, then pulled a note pad out from thin air and began to immediately write what she was seeing.

Meanwhile, Hinata's eyebrow slowly began to tick at the passionate make out session; she steeled herself for the reaction she knew she would get from Sasuke and hastily grabbed a spray bottle and approached the couple. Aiming carefully Hinata sprayed Sasuke on the back of the neck, making his jolt away from Naruto, who fell on the ground with a thud. Sasuke turned around and glared at the snow leopard that interrupted them. Naruto, who had stood up, realized what just happened and made a mouse sound, before he smacked his husband's arm, not gently mind you. Sasuke also resisted the urge to rub his now sore arm and looked directly in Hinata's eyes.

"Thank you for your services of watching my children, you may now leave." Hinata scoffed before speaking to Naruto quickly. He thanked her and promised to call her the next day to finish her baby shower planning. The door shut lightly and the room was immerged in an awkward silence. Naruto stepped around his possessive mate and sat in-between Yumi and Shinjiro, who finally let go of his pouting sister's eyes.

Naruto greeted his children before realizing Daisuke wasn't in the room and quickly left to find him. Leaving Sasuke to speak with four of his five children that he hadn't seen in two blissful weeks. Naruto was lucky enough to have had won a two week spa trip for two, so the married couple left the semi-willing Hinata to watch their children and left for their free vacation. Needless to say Sasuke had caught up on their physical relationship, since it had been lacking since the kits could talk and walk.

"So… how was your vacation father?" Kyosuke bravely asked, for only being nine he was very proper in front of adults. The rest of the children in the room silently thanked their older brother for breaking the ice.

"Very pleasant and relaxing, thank you for asking." And the children humals sweated dropped, except for Kyo, at their father's lacking description. And like heaven took pity on them Naruto emerged from the kitchen dragging a flustered Daisuke behind him. Somehow Naruto had also grabbed a bag that had been discarded in the heat of the moment and set it before Sasuke, forced Dai to sit in-between Shinjiro and Yumi, and finally settled next to Sasuke on the love seat that Sasuke had just sat on.

"Well isn't it great to be home?" Naruto questioned his brooding wolf; he only got a nod in return, than turned to the younger humals. Smiling gaily Naruto pulled the bag onto his lap and dug a box out. It was a medium sized box, but the kits still suddenly leaned in closer at the prospect of presents. "Since all of you seemed not to let the house fall into an absolute hell hole and no one died, I think it's only fair to give you your presents." The kits cheered and one after one received their gifts, tore them open thanked their parents, then vacated the room to play with their new toys. Before any of them could get far Naruto's voice rang out over the house, making the kits groan. "You can play with your toys tomorrow, go to bed now alright?" He got a few mumbled yes and goodnights, before the house was quiet.

"Why did we have kits again?" Sasuke joked to his wife, and pulled him closer relishing the feel.

"Oh shut up, you just hate not being able to make love every night." Naruto teased back lightheartedly, loving spending time at home with his mate.

Sasuke hummed lightly in the back of his throat before answering back. "I don't think I'm the only one who misses it." Naruto flushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Well it's not like I don't miss it, you just tend not to be able to control yourself." Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

"I can't control myself? If I remember correctly you were the one who responded so nicely when my hand just so happened t-"Naruto slapped a hand on his husband's mouth to silence him and blushed. Sasuke smirked at the adorable sight, gently removed the hand over his mouth and placed his lips on his fox's lips. The sweet teasing kiss slowly morphed and became a searing passionate kiss, where Naruto was on his back with Sasuke situated in-between his open legs. Hands began to roam and clothes were being removed when a soft pitter patter came down the stairs.

"Mother, Father I was wondering what am I supposed to do with this…" Yumi looked up from the strange book she had received to question her parents. She stood awkwardly for a second than dropped the book and scurried up the stairs, a blush staining her pale skin. Sasuke looked at where his youngest daughter once stood and shrugged before attaching his mouth back to Naruto's throat. Naruto on the other hand, blushed in embarrassment for being caught in such a position by their youngest and most innocent kit.

Shinjiro and Daisuke had walked in on the couple about a year ago when they had been in the middle of making love. Sasuke had been away for a month and was eager to taste his mate, so he was being a little more passionate than normal. That passion caused the bed frame to hit the wall, alerting the two boys to a disturbance and of course they had to investigate. That had scarred them for life. Kyosuke had been briefed by Kakashi about gay couples once when they had Kakashi baby sat. That was the last time that ever happened. And Sayuri, Naruto had found out after cleaning her room, was a yaoi fan. He thanked whatever god or higher being that was out there that it was only soft yaoi and not hard.

Sasuke stopped marking his mate when he noticed that Naruto was still blushing and looking at the book that Yumi had dropped. The wolf humal resisted a frustrated sigh and relinquished his position over Naruto to sit on the floor next to the love seat. After a moment Naruto finally noticed the lack of heat against his body and snapped back to reality, he looked over to his mate sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'm just worried we scarred her also." The fox humal nervously told his mate. Sasuke silently agreed knowing how Sayuri was.

"It's fine." He curtly said to his wife. Naruto nodded and stood so he could grab the book on the floor. He picked it up and glanced at the cover to only be shocked. Noticing the look Sasuke also came to look at the book and tensed, that was not the book Yumi was supposed to have gotten…

"Sasuke Uchiha, where did this book come from?" Naruto sweetly asked the tiniest hint of evil radiating out from him. Sasuke slowly started inching away before answering.

"An instruction manual." Only about three feet from the door now.

"Ohh, and what is it instructing you on?" Naruto began to advance on his now fidgeting mate, only two more feet…

"Um, it's about a toy." Almost there, Sasuke could feel the hair prickle on the back of his neck at the sight of his wife's frightening smile.

"It's an instruction manual for a vibrator! Why the hell do you have this?" With speed only an enraged mother could have Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall. The aura of evil now leaking freely.

"Well if you want to know, who am I to stop you?" Sasuke seductively said as he pulled his mates hands of off him, his tail wagging slowly behind him in anticipation. Naruto backed away quickly as his mate advanced his ears low and tail between his legs. Sasuke and sex toys were a dangerous combination as Naruto knew. He tried to make a brake for the door but was tackled down, and 'forced' into enjoying a fun filled night with his wolf and his wolf's new favorite toy.

However unknown to them Sayuri was watching from the kitchen and still writing everything down. She laid her pencil down and sighed to herself in satisfaction.

"Auntie Sakura and Ino will sooooo enjoy this!"

END~


End file.
